Stay
by Liveforlovemyships
Summary: "Your roommate is kinda cute." Han Leia Modern Roommate AU


**AN: Hey guys, I'm not sure if this is coherent and it's not my favourite of my works but it was an idea I just needed to get down so I hope some of you enjoy it! (Also I wrote this with a fever and on very little sleep so if there are typos let me know!)**

"Your roommate is kinda cute." Winter whispered conspiratorially to her best friend, Leia. The women were catching up, having not seen one another for months. Han, the aforementioned roommate had conveniently come home an hour early and interrupted their conversation by making suggestive comments. After Leia had shot him daggers one too many times, he'd retreated out the room.

Leia rolled her eyes at her friend's comment, trust Winter to look past the arrogant, selfishness and only see the physical. Though she wouldn't admit it, she secretly agreed. He wasn't just 'kinda cute', he was gorgeous and masculine and oozed confidence. He certainly had charisma and he was the kind of guy women loved and men worshipped. But inevitably ever since he'd taken his first step into her apartment, her life had become a living hell. He was lazy, messy, rude, and inappropriate and he infuriated her to the very core. He had a way of winding her up in such a manner she didn't believe possible. But annoyingly her hormones betrayed her and she couldn't stop her heart from racing and face from flushing whenever she was around him... which was all the time now. Of course Han took great delight in this and teased and flirted with her at every opportunity and it was enough to drive her insane...in more than one way.

She'd been desperate. Ever since she'd left home to study her degree in politics, she hadn't had a penny to her name. She'd refused any money from her family, determined to gain independence and to break away from her wealthy background. But it was harder than she'd ever anticipated and she found it almost impossible to pay the rent. That was when her brother Luke had suggested a roommate.

"My old college friend, Han needs a place to live." He'd told her excitedly. "You can rent out the spare room and he'll have somewhere to stay and you'll have another income in the place! It's a win, win!"

Luke meant well but he was far too trusting for his own good. But she had no other choice.

"Please." Leia scoffed in response to Winter. "He's all brawn no brains."

Winter laughed, taking a sip from her coffee mug before replying.

"Who cares if he has a brain, with an ass like that?" She said fanning herself dramatically and even Leia had to smile at that.

"Trust me, he's not a guy you'd wanna get involved with. He'd just fuck you and leave you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." She continued harshly, not entirely meaning her words, just needing Winter to stop talking. Secretly she knew that there was more to Han Solo than he let on. She just didn't plan on getting to know him enough to see all his layers. She couldn't afford to be too attached. Not to anyone.

…..

Unbeknownst to Leia, Han listened from the hallway, his face falling at her words. So that was what she really thought of him? He shouldn't be surprised; he knew he wasn't exactly the easiest man to live with. But actually hearing Leia's words stung. Knowing she felt so little of him. Especially since he didn't feel little of her. Not one bit. In fact he'd go as far as to say he liked her, a lot.

He couldn't help it. From the moment he met her he felt unbelievably attracted to her. This in itself wasn't new. He liked to think of himself as a ladies man. He liked women. He liked flirting with women. Women liked him, but not this one. This one avoided his charms as much as possible and at first it became a challenge. He would tease and flirt and wind her up at every given opportunity and despite her resistance, he saw in her eyes a glimmer of…something.

Attraction? Amusement? Affection?

Whatever it was it'd been enough to convince Han to stay, to wait for her.

He had a few debts that he'd been avoiding paying and before he got into too much trouble with the law. He really needed to leave and strike a deal with his ex-boss, Jabba. But something stopped him every time.

Leia.

He never wanted to leave Leia. Partly because he knew she couldn't pay the rent without him and partly because she was the only thing in his life that was good.

But if she truly hated him, then he had no reason to stay.

….

Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Han was leaving? He'd given his two-week notice? She was speechless. He'd announced it in his usual nonchalant, cool way so cool in fact it took Leia a moment to realize what he meant. He couldn't be leaving… He'd made it perfectly clear that he intended to stay the full year. She'd been grateful because although he was a pain in the ass most of the time, it really helped to have a roommate. And if she was honest with herself, she'd gotten used to him being there.

He was staring at her strangely a mixture of hope and annoyance in his eyes at her lack of response. Leia opened her mouth with the intention to speak but no words came.

"Look," He said after a while. "I'll pay an extra month's rent if you'd like and I'm sure you can find another roommate in that time. So you won't lose money."

So that was what he thought, that she just cared about the money. She sighed to herself. She'd convinced herself that it was the only reason she let him stay but she was beginning to realize that maybe it wasn't the only reason. Maybe she was starting to actually…like him.

"Fine." That was all she managed to get out of her mouth without letting her feelings take control of her vocal chords. She hadn't meant for her voice to come out so uncaring, she just didn't know how to act. She saw the visible pang of hurt cross Han's face, just for a second as it was replaced just as quickly with a look of pure infuriation.

"Don't get all mushy on me princess. Bye." He snapped harshly, stomping his way towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Leia demanded, finally finding her own voice. He was not walking out on her now.

"Out." He yelled, furious now. "Don't wait up."

And with that the door slammed leaving Leia alone in the dark lounge. She sighed, making her way to the kitchen to retrieve some wine. It was gonna be a long night.

…..

It was 5am when Han decided to leave Lando's. He hadn't been drinking for once, cause he felt too mad. He'd just hung out and ranted about Leia (To which Lando had called Han a 'pining idiot') and played Xbox until all the frustration had left his body. He opened the front door as quietly as humanly possible because although he was mad at Leia, he knew she needed to sleep, she didn't do enough of it. To his utter surprise Leia was sprawled across the couch, several empty wine bottles surrounding her.

"Leia?'

"Who else would it be, Santa?" Leia snorted standing up, Han could see she was wobbling. Yep she was definitely drunk. Han took a step closer.

"Are you…ok?"

"Never better. Why do you ask?" Leia stumbled falling back on the couch, almost spilling the bottle of wine in her hand but catching it last minute.

"Oops!" She exclaimed, and Han would've found it adorable had he not been so concerned about her wellbeing. He moved to sit next to her on the couch and reached to take the bottle from her hands. She scowled and tugged it towards her taking a long gulp.

"Leia, how much of this have you had?" He frowned, his face reflecting his worry. Leia shrugged, taking one last swig before setting the bottle on the coffee table.

"What do you care? You'll be gone soon anyway." She replied bitterly, meeting his eyes.

Han sighed. So she was upset that he was leaving. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to stay, but he just couldn't. He couldn't bear to be around her anymore without her returning his feelings. It wasn't fair on either of them.

A stray hair escaped Leia's messy braid and lay across her cheek. Han stared at it a long while before reaching out and brushing it away from her cheek. Leia inhaled in a short gasp and her irises seemed to expand. Perhaps it was just a trick of light.

"I do care." He admitted lightly, in almost a whisper. "I care about you."

Leia continued to study his features, seeming to work out what she was going to say. Instead of speaking she moved closer, close enough that Han felt her breath against his face. His chest felt full, as if the galaxy was inside it. Leia moved closer still, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. For a moment neither of them moved, breaths coming out labored, gazes moving between one another's lips and eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, Leia leaned in, eyes closing. She pressed her lips to his and Han could see stars as he returned it eagerly. The kiss was gentle and surprisingly tender but the shaking hand, placed on his cheek reminded him of Leia's inebriated state. It almost hurt him to pull away but Han didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Why did you stop?" Leia asked breathlessly, moving to lean in again. Han placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You're drunk, you wouldn't be doing this otherwise." Han felt his heart sink at that fact. He realized with a sense of dread that perhaps this was not only a crush. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and he was leaving her.

Leia frowned as if to protest but then she sat up, her hands covering her mouth and she ran from the room. A second later Han heard her retching.

…..

Leia woke up groaning, her head felt heavy as if there were a dozen bricks inside it. She tried to sit up but everything ached so she thought better of it.

"Easy your worship." A deep voice from beside her drawled, Han. Leia felt the heat rush to her face as memory flooded her mind. She'd kissed him last night! She'd initiated a kiss! And she'd loved it, right up until he pulled away. Why had he stopped it?

"Han?" She wondered why he was in her bedroom until she looked around to see she was lying on the couch. "Why am I here?"

Han offered her a smile, not a cocky, teasing one just a smile. Like he was happy she was speaking. Hmm that was a first.

"You were a bit ill and when you'd stopped throwing up you said you didn't want to sleep in your room so I set you up in here." He explained.

Leia groaned. Great, Han had seen her in an absolute state, hurling, drunk and delirious. No wonder he hadn't wanted to kiss her. She looked down at what she was wearing and saw she was no longer in her work clothes but in her sheep pajamas she hadn't worn since she was 16. She felt a sudden pang of panic cross her mind. Had Han undressed her? She met his eyes and he must've sensed her unease cause he continued.

"You got changed into those after I picked them out. Though you did ask me to dress you and I believe you referred to me as your 'personal dresser' so there was that…" He laughed to himself at that and Leia covered her eyes with her hands.

"Han, I'm sorry!" She sat up slowly, facing him. "And…about that thing that happened… I…" Han raised his hand to stop her rambling and smiled, almost sadly.

"It's ok princess, I know you didn't mean to kiss me. You were drunk. I've done far worse myself, believe me." He chuckled half heartedly.

Leia furrowed her brow, she had practically thrown herself at him…and he thought she hadn't wanted to kiss him? She realized her drunken state had revealed to her truly that while Han annoyed her, frustrated her, wound her up beyond belief…she wanted him. He made her feel, he made her pine, he made her ache for him and she had been in denial until now but she didn't want to be like that anymore. She moved closer to him, her eyes not leaving his.

"You're an idiot." She said fondly, reaching her hand forward and stroking along his jawline. Han's eyes widened at her touch and Leia smiled. He wanted her too she knew it.

"Leia, what are you…" He was cut off when her lips met his, more firmly than the previous night. As if to show him exactly how she felt, to demonstrate the depth of her emotions.

Leia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against hers, Han gasped, his lips leaving hers momentarily before he clamped them back onto hers desperately. He groaned into her mouth as Leia's tongue touched his and his hands moved to hold her waist. It was Leia's turn to pull back and she looked at him, her eyes glittering for him. Han gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Leia bent to kiss it and he inhaled, shakily. Leia was thrilled to have caused that kind of a reaction in such a man.

There was a pause, wherein the pair simply took each other in, content in their comfortable silence. Han took Leia's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it affectionately.

"Was that clear enough for you hotshot." Leia teased and Han let out a laugh.

"Shut up Leia." He muttered before claiming her lips once more.

Leia pulled back a few seconds later, her expression suddenly stern, like a mother scolding a child.

"Does this mean you're gonna stay?" She asked and Han smiled.

"For as long as you want me." He said finally and Leia's face became a picture of elation.

"Well you're gonna be here a long time then."

Han felt as if he was in a dream, she hadn't any idea how long he'd been waiting to hear her say that. He caressed her cheek, gazing at her like the goddess she was. How had he ever gotten so lucky?


End file.
